One Last Wish
by Wolf of Silence
Summary: Terra has come back, and Raven is forced to stop loving Beast Boy. But she can't she loves him too much. So she startes to date Robin,and he's a good boyfriend, until he gets back with Starfire. So she is left alone? Or is she? Pairings:RobinRaven, StarRo


This is my greatest story (to me) I ever written. R&R.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans sniff Wish I did though. HEAVY LEMON

Parings- Robin/Raven Beast Boy/ Terra Starfire/ Aqualad Cyborg/ Bumble Bee Raven/ Beast Boy Starfire/ Robin

Chapter 1 Reunion

The Titans walked toward the stone grave of Terra. Cyborg was carrying a tube holding a gray liquid. Raven holding Beast Boy's hand, told him" It will work."Cyborg poured the liquid on her head, her skin started to show. Until, she was completely unstoned. She looked around, and fell backwards. Beast Boy caught her, and held her.

"Terra? How do you feel?" he asked. She looked at him in the eyes, and replied.

"Weak…" Beast Boy took a deep breath in relief. He pulled her up, and let her stand. "You guys," she whispered," You shouldn't have done this, I deserve this fate." Everyone was shocked at what she said. _Okay sure, I'll put you back to stone_ Raven thought. Raven knows everyone wants her back, and she hated that.

"No, Terra…don't say that…you saved everyone for your own life…that's the best thing anyone has done for us," he said.She smiled happy to hear that they cared except Raven. They walked to the surface in silence. The T-car stood there, shiny as ever. "Cyborg, sorry I broke the T-car in the past," she said. "You don't have to apologize," he replied. Beast Boy sat her down in the car, and sat next to her.

Meanwhile, Robin said" Raven, I'll walk with you if you want." She looked at him_ why did he ask me that? Isn't he dating Starfire _she thought. "Aren't you dating Starfire?" she asked. Robin looked back at her sternly, and replied," I don't want to talk about it," he said. Raven levitated into the air, and flew home. Tears streamed down her face, and made then and there a very deep vow of hatred of Terra.

In the T-car, "It's good to have back, Terra," Starfire said. "Stafire…your English sounds like you were born here," she replied. "Well…you were stone for about 5 years, my English improved," she said. "Stone, for 5 years, huh?" she leaned her head back. Everyone else was silence for the ride. _I shouldn't have snapped at Raven, she didn't know that Starfire was dating Aqualad _Robin thought.

When they got back, Terra landed on the couch, and said," This place hasn't changed a bit." Everyone sat down next to her. "Terra?" Cyborg asked. "Yes," she replied. "I made a special machine, that will make older, so I want to try it now," he said. "Really? Thank you," she said. They both walked out of the room. They reached an empty room, with a bed and a medium size machine in it. Terra got onto the bed, and Cyborg placed 2 patches on her head. "Terra…you have to stay still," he said. She nodded. He started the machine, and electrical pulses flowed into her head. She grabbed the edge of the bed, and tried to stay still. Cyborg stopped the machine, and Terra relaxed.

"Terra?" he said. "Yes," she said as she pulled the patches off her head. "What?" she said. "There's going to be a Welcome Back Party for you, and every Titan is going to be there, so I guess you should change, Starfire bought a dress for you, hope it fits," he said. "Really," she said excitedly. She hugged him, and said," Thank you."

She ran to her room, when she got there it was exactly the way it was. She walked over to her bed, and saw a pink dress, that was exactly her size. She pulled off her suit, and threw it away, and put on the dress. She walked over to her mirror. "It's beautiful," she whispered. There was a knock at her door, and she walked over. She opened the door finding Beast Boy standing there in a tuxedo.

"You look beautiful, Terra," he said. "Thank you," she blushed. He walked in, and kissed her. _On Beast Boy I wish we could have done this sooner _she thought. She closed her eyes, he picked her up, and placed her gently on the bed. He stopped, and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm so happy your back," he said. "It's good to be back," she replied. She kissed him again, and touched his cheek.

Meanwhile, Raven walked around waiting for this party to be over. She stood there alone. She put her head down, and thought of all the good times Beast Boy and she had. Going to movies, walking along the beach, and that special time she had with him. In her room, on her bed, and she slept with him. But that's not all she did with him. She cried wishing Terra was stone, but it wasn't going to happen.

Terra and Beast Boy walked down the hall toward the party room. Cyborg handed Beast Boy to say a few words. "Terra, We all are so happy to have you back with us, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he got down on his knee, and said," Terra, will you marry me?" he asked. Terra smiled happily, and said, " Yes…yes I will marry you." Raven looked at them in horror, her worst nightmare had come true. All the Titans clapped, and Raven disappeared to her room.

"HOW COULD HE! AFTER ALL THE WE'VE BEEN THROUGH," she yelled. She slammed her foot against the dresser, and fell on the floor. She grabbed her throbbing foot, and repeated" How could he! How could he! ." The was a knock at her door, and she said " Come in,' she said. _If that's Beast Boy he's going to pay for what he did to me _she thought angrily. A pair of arms help her to the bed. It was Robin. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Not really," he replied.

He took off Raven's shoe, "Ouch," she complained as he pulled it off. It was a little red, but not broken. "Raven? He asked. "Yes, Robin?" she replied. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Raven looked at him, she knew he was serious. "Yes…I'll be your…girlfriend," she said. Robin kissed her, and she closed her eyes. _I…can't believe this is happening…but this beats being alone_ she thought.

"Robin, aren't you dating Starfire?" she asked. "No, she's dating…Aqualad…" he said. He started crying, and Raven felt sorry for him. She pulled his arms around him, and kissed him. "Don't worry you've got me now," she said. He smiled, and kissed her.


End file.
